Life is PLAYTEST: A Game-Night Crew Series
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: The Game Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Warren, Rachel, Victoria, and Kate) get together for lunch to play the quick and potentially stupid card game, We Didn't Playtest This at All. Join the GNC as they play random cards and fumble over terminology in this time-wasting card game! This is the fourth story in the Game-Night Crew Series, please enjoy!


**Life is Playtested**

 **The Game Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Warren, Rachel, Victoria, and Kate) or in this case, the Game-Lunch Crew have gotten together over lunch break at Blackwell to play a fun, stupid, and short card game with no purpose other than to win: We Didn't Play Test This At All!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or any of the characters or settings. I do not own We Didn't Playtest This at All nor did I have any involvement in the production.**

 **I apologize for spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

The sunlight was reflecting off of the cards in Max's hand as she sat on a picnic bench in front of Blackwell. Her and Warren were there, chatting and shuffling cards in their hands as they waited for the others to arrive. Warren chose to skip a class to come hang with Max for a bit, to Max's surprise. It worked out for the others as well: Victoria doesn't have class right now, Kate shares Max's class so she skipped out on it, and Chloe and Rachel didn't have any plans at the time. So, to kill a half hour, Max called the crew together.

"So, have you ever played this game before?" Max asked Warren.

Warren shook his head and shuffled the cards, "Never. After reading the rules... I'm highly amused."

"I picked this one up in Seattle," said Max as she waved over Kate and Victoria, "It's a crazy fast game... but can be really stupid at times."

"It's just lunch," said Warren with a smile.

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, this game will finish at least five times before lunch is over."

Kate and Victoria approached them. Kate sat down across from Max, setting her bag down on the side of the bench as Victoria sat farther down on the otherside of the bench. Max picked up the cards and held onto them, trying to hide them from view.

"We're just waiting on Rachel and Chloe," Warren said grabbing a water bottle from his bag, "They're on their way."

Victoria nodded and said, "As always."

"What are we playing? This is our first game lunch thing," Kate said, excited. "And we'll all be sober... hopefully."

Kate looked up and saw Chloe park her truck, letting Rachel out first. After a few moments, they were walking over to them, seemingly in a good mood. Rachel paused as she got to the bench, took a moment to look around, and chose to sit next to Warren leaving the only open spot left, the one next to Victoria, for Chloe. A grunt was well received and Chloe sat down and looked over at her before giving Victoria the subtle nod of approval.

"What's up, Mad Max, what are we playing?" Chloe asked, adjusting her pockets, placing her cigarettes in her back pocket.

"Alright, let's do this," said Max as she started shuffling the cards.

Victoria sighed and said, "I hope you two didn't get pulled out of a busy schedule."

"Starting the bullshit off early this time, Victoria?" asked Chloe with a smirk, "You know what that does to me. it's to early for that."

Max held out the cards and delt two cards to each of them. "Don't look at them yet. We're playing a game, literally called, 'We Didn't Playtest This at All.' This is a card game that can be anywhere from 30 seconds to 10 minutes long, if we're lucky. It's a short game, that's why I picked this."

"It's convenient," commented Rachel, holding her cards.

"The objective of the game is to win. On your turn, you draw a card and play a card from your hand. Follow the instructions on the card. Once done, play passes on to your left. The Star Cars, even though they're 'Star Cards' are the exact same thing as the normal cards. There is one card in here that is a 'Chaos Card' and it is horizontal, it will add a new element to the game... That's it."

"Wow, sounds... simple," Kate said.

"Who's going first?" asked Max.

Rachel raised her hand and said, "I'll go. So I draw a card and play a card? ... Um..." Rachel put a card down and raised her right hand up, placing a finger on her nose. She looked at the others until they looked up and started counting, "One..." Max put her finger on her nose. Victoria, Chloe, and Kate followed quickly. "Two... Three!" All of them had their fingers on their nose except for Warren. "Warren! You're out of the game!"

"What? How?" asked Warren defensively.

"Look," Rachel showed him the card, "Look, anyone not touching their nose loses immediately."

Warren's mouth dropped and he said, "Seriously? Alright." Warren discarded his cards and placed his hands on his lap. "Damn, that was fast."

"Yeah, this game is going to be over fast," Max said, drawing a card and quickly placing a card down. "Okay on three, everyone throw in a number, with your hands, between one and fvie in front of you. One... Two... Three!" Everyone threw their hands in, holding up different numbers. Chloe had a five, Kate had a two, Warren had a two, Rachel had a three, and Victoria had a one. "Alright... we have a total of thirteen, which is a prime number, which means... I win the game!"

"What? Bullshit!" said Chloe, pulling her and back. "You mean you win the round?"

"No, I win the game!" said Max with a smile as she started reaching for everyone's cards. "That's it, new game."

Rachel and Victoria exchanged looks of confusion. Victoria cleared her throat and said, "Wait... you needed a prime number out of all our numbers to win this round? That's how short this game is?"

Max shook her head and said, "No that's how short this game could be. If we had gotten a number that wasn't a prime, we'd still be going on." Max dealt out more cards and said, "Kate's next."

Kate drew a card and read it. After a moment, she placed it down and said, "No one is allowed to draw cards from the deck for any reason. If you end up having no cards by the end, then you lose."

"Damn," Warren uttered.

Chloe reached for a card and looked at hers closely before placing one down. "A draw two cards card and I can't draw cards, but I do get another turn." Chloe played her other card and placed it down in front of her. "I get to laugh every time someone loses."

"Which, if we all last, will be you since that's your last card," said Rachel.

Victoria played a card. "I get another turn." She put down a card with a smile and said, "Comic Sans. Each player must say Comic Sans is Awesome before playing a card on their turn or they lose."

"That is the most shit thing," Rachel said, tisking at that.

Chloe leaned over to Kate and asked in a whisper, "Comic sans is the font right?"

Kate nodded back. Rachel played a card and said, " 'Comic Sans is Awesome!' I get to place a dragon in front of any other player. If it remains on you by the end of your turn, you get eaten and you lose." Rachel puts the card in front of Warren.

Warren asked, "Why me?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Meh, I thought you'd like a dragon as a pet."

Warren put down a card in front of Rachel and said, " 'Comic Sans is Awesome!' Fine, well I thought you could use a black hole. If this card is with you at the end of you're next turn, you lose."

"Well, you lose first," said Rachel, "It's the end of your turn and the dragon is still there."

"Fuck!" Warren shouted, tossing his last card down on the table.

Max placed a card down and said, "Any player saying-"

"Uh uh, Max, you didn't say 'Comic Sans is Awesome!' " Victoria said, interrupting her.

"Aww, I forgot," Max said, putting her cards down on the table.

Kate put a card down and said, "Any player saying 'they,' 'their,' or 'theirs' immediately loses starting now."

Chloe shrugged and said, "I can't draw cards so I'm out. So is Victoria."

"And me," said Rachel.

"I win!," Kate said with a smile. "That was easy and longer then the first one."

Max got all the cards together, shuffled them again and began to deal them out. "So what do you guys think so far?"

Chloe shrugged and replied, "Kind of bullshit, but it's a time waster. So it's alright."

"Yeah, I mean, it's kind of silly, but it does make time go by faster," said Victoria in response.

Max set out the cards and delt cards to everyone. "Who's going next? Chloe?"

"Meh, let Victoria go next," said Chloe with a lack of enthusiasm.

Victoria didn't say no to that, she grabbed a card and placed it in front of Rachel. "You are dazed! You have to pick a card at random from your hand to play, you cannot read them and chose."

"Aw fuck," said Rachel with a giggle. She drew a card and shuffled her hand before placing one card down on the table. "Everyone still in the game wins. Yay?"

Kate looked at her curiously, "What?... We _all_ win?"

"Yeah, we all win. Round over!" Rachel said, tossing her cards over to Max. "Everyone, cards back in for the shuffle."

Max took up all the cards and said, "Alright guys, I think we have time for one more before some of us have to go to class."

"You all have class soon?" asked Rachel scratching her cheek.

Warren nodded and said, "I've got biology, the girls have photography."

"Mmm yes, Mr. Jefferson," said Victoria with dreamy eyes.

Chloe laughed and mimicked her, " 'Oh Mr. Jefferson,' is everyone in love with that guy? Fucking Rachel had a hella crush on that guy before she left school."

"He's cute," said Rachel with a small smile.

Max delt out the cards and picked Rachel to start first. Rachel drew a card and said, "Hot Potato... bitches! Hah, I gotta put this in front of someone. If this is in front of you, you must move it to the player on the left before you play a card or you lose. Here ya go, Warren."

"Oh gee, thank you as always," said Warren sarcastically as he took the card and passed it directly to Max. He drew a card and put down a card, "Battle! On three, everyone throws out rock, paper or scissors! One... two... three!" Max throws rock, Kate throws rock, Chloe throws paper, Victoria throws scissors, Rachel throws paper, Warren throws paper. "Alright, anyone who has rock loses."

"What?" asked Max, tossing her cards on the table. "Damn it!"

"Aww," said Kate while laughing.

Chloe grabbed the hot potato card and passed it to Victoria. She jumped and grabbed a card. "Oh shit, this card is horizontal, this is the chaos card, right?"

"Yeah, you got it?" asked Max surprised.

"Yeah," said Chloe, "Up is Down. Oh god, so for this one: 'Rock becomes Scissors, Scissors becomes Paper, and Paper becomes Rock. Even is now Odd, and Odd is now Even. Blue changes to Purple. Cake is Death and Death is Cake.' Holy shit."

"This is going to be a challenge," Victoria mumbled out.

"That's so confusing!" said Warren.

Victoria passed the hot potato card to Rachel and drew a card, placing it down. "Battle! On three, everyone throws rock, paper, scissors. One... two.. three!" Chloe threw down paper, Victoria threw down scissors, Rachel threw out scissors, and Warren threw out rock. "Alright, Chloe you lose, you threw down paper."

"Wait, no!" Chloe said, pulling her card back, "According to this, I win."

"What?" asked Victoria curiously.

Chloe showed her the card. "You're saying that paper loses, right? According to the chaos card, paper becomes rock, so paper can't lose."

"Alright, so anyone who threw rock loses," said Victoria with an annoyed lock.

"No, actually, anyone who threw scissors loses."

"How does that work?"

"If paper is rock and rock is scissors, then scissors becomes paper. If paper loses, that means paper is now scissors which means scissors lose."

Rachel's mouth dropped and she said, "Um... what?"

Chloe tisked and began again, "Listen to me. Victoria's card says that if you throw paper, you lose, right? Well according to my card, paper really means scissors. Why? Because paper is now rock. Rock is now scissors. Scissors is now paper. Scissors... is now paper... That means who ever threw scissors, loses because it is now what paper was on Victoria's card. Get it?"

"Good god," said Warren, "I actually understand that. Chloe's right."

"Aw, fuck," said Victoria as she put her cards down. "Rachel and I lose then."

"Yeah, buddy!" said Chloe, with a smile.

Warren passed the hot potato card over to Chloe and drew a card. "Point's card. This card is worth 8 points, anyone with 15 point's wins."

Max said, "Those are kinda worthless actually."

Warren nodded and said, "Yeah, I get that."

Chloe passed the hot potato card back to Warren and drew a card. "Battle! Rock, paper, scissors again!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "Oh god, here we go."

Chloe and Warren held out their hands. "Ready? One... two... three!" Chloe threw out rock and Warren threw out Paper. "Alright... are you ready Warren?"

"Shivering in me timbers, Chloe," stated Warren with a laugh.

"Anyone who threw differently then me, loses."

"Aww fuck that!" said Warren, laughing as he put hsi cards down on the table. "What!"

Chloe tossed her cards down and said, "Yes I win at this dumb game!"

Victoria smiled, patted Chloe on the shoulder and said, "Yeah, that must make you feel so good."

"Well, this was fun," said Rachel in a very slow tone. "To be honest, it was okay, but not the greatest game."

Max shrugged and said, "I just thought it would be something to pass a half hour by since we hadn't seen each other in a while."

Kate smiled and said, "I liked it. But I do have to go. We all do."

"Bye school nerds," Chloe said, standing up, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

Warren grabbed his stuff and said, "Bye Chloe, Rachel. See you next time. Come on, Max, I'll walk you back."

Max turned to Chloe who gave her a mocking look of happiness followed by a held back smile. Max mouthed out 'shut up' to her before she followed Warren. Victoria waved goodbye and walked off with Kate behind her, leaving the other two to smoke and chill outside.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For those of you who've never heard of We Didn't Play Test This at All, this game is literally as quick and as random as this story was. For all the games I use for this series, I play out the games myself and take notes as I do so. This game is very simple and very easy to understand. It is a good time waster, but it is stupid in some sense.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave me a good or bad comment below!**


End file.
